User blog:Angel Emfrbl/I don't think I like the Gov ernment...
The current government is putting disabled on the Job Seekers Allowance again, now they must do at least 4 hours work a week. So my Landlady went on ESA, Employment Support Allowance. This was fine until the government brought in new laws which stated that after 6 months you loose ESA. So that £200 every other week my landlady gets is going in 6 months, leaving her with £74 a week. My landlady was on disability allowance because she is too sick to work, she spends most afternoons in bed, sick unable to get out and to stuff. She has holes in her kdineys, is diabetic... Amongst other problems. Meanwhile I'm struggling to find a job and just as I'm setting ling down living with her, I'm now risking being kicked out with her if she can't pay her bills. She owns her house, yes... But she still gets not much money for it. She was speaking with someone at a place called learn direct last Friday, who lives "under the bridge at Tesco". He was writing up a CV and didn't have any other address then Learn Direct to cover him. The current government has sent 100,000 families into homelessness since being in power. Incidentally, if you have no address you can't vote... So loosing 100,000+ families is nothing. Meanwhile, I'm struggling to pull together a few things to sell artwork wise so I can make a living. I've not started. Between the reduction on what they give for Rent money, which drove lots of families out of London in the process, on the theory "if we give you less money it forces the Landlords to reduce their rent". No government, thats not how it works. They own the properties and are trying to make a living out of this; there is no way they are going to reduce their money. You also get charged now for having space rooms in your counsel house, which doesn't apply to us thank goodness as we've got a space room. My landlady's down, and I might be forced to give up the net myself altogether. I've not the confidence that I'll get anywhere with my business attempts, but what choice do I have in all this? I'm going to be the one keeping my landlady going in 6 months time. They've also hit the NHS, a few months ago they changed the laws causing people to loose out on operations they held before. Consequences was a young boy who could not walk, who had waited months for a operation that could grant him that ability, lost his chance to walk for the first time in his life. :-/ Incidentally, the guys in charge just give themselves a 10% pay raise since they can't live on the amount of money they were earning... Yeah... What about the rest of us...? So thats the state of the UK right now... And why I'm not buying Vocaloids anymore. Basically the UK is the next little Hitler state developing and there is NOTHING anyone can do about it. We're all being screwed over. Meanwhile the government praises a rise of employment level since they forced more people to work, earning 10,000+ a week. Wait... Wait... What??? Where did all these new 10,000+ jobs come from? Last I checked, there was no more work then before. Also, they praise themselves for putting 1 person per household into employment, but they don't mention that more people are unemployed then before... Oh... and this doesn't count that 100,000+ families they made unemployed... And homeless... Because they don't count, their not people anymore. So yeah, this is one of the reasons I'm retiring from big plans on this wikia, life in the UK is getting harder and harder and I'm not sure in 6 months I'll have a roof over my head let alone internet access. >_< At the rate things are going, sooner or later things are going to break and someone will loose their head. I'm not looking forward to the net few decades at all. Category:Blog posts